


Aftermath

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cheating, Destruction, Hurt, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: Aaron tells Robert he knew about him and Rebecca since the prison visit and this is the fallout. ANGST!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Aaron1
> 
> Here you go:) 
> 
> Also, this is the second one I wrote because the first one didn't save!!!! AHHHH, I know, always have backups! I liked the first one much better, but what can ya do?! LOL! 
> 
> I'm not sure if this is what you were wanting, but this is what came out:) 
> 
> I hope you like it!

“I KNEW IN PRISON!” Aaron screamed.

“When you came in there looking so full of guilt, I knew it must have been something pretty fucking bad because Robert Sugden doesn’t do guilt!” Aaron was screaming, pacing back and forth, face red, tears streaming down his face, words breathy and broken.

Robert had tears running down his face, his heart breaking in two, aware this could be it for him and Aaron. He slowly approached Aaron’s space. He knew he ran the risk of getting punched but if he backed away now, he was afraid he’d lose Aaron forever. “Aaron listen, I thought we were over…I was drunk. If I would have known…It never would have happened..”

Aaron interrupted, coming at Robert “I WAS HIGH, ROBERT, BREING BRUTALIZED! HOW COULD YOU TAKE ANYTHING I HAVE TO SAY SERIOUSLY?” Aaron was in Robert’s face screaming, nose and nose, breathing the same air as each other.

Aaron backed away, fists balled at his sides but Robert didn’t let him get far, he followed him, “It was a mistake Aaron… you have to believe me.” Robert pleaded.

“Why the fuck would I believe anything you have to say?” Aaron was in Robert’s face again. “AFTER ALL THOSE PROMISES YOU MADE ME AND BROKE? YOU CALLED ME A JEALOUS QUEEN ABOUT REBECCA! YOU PROMISED TO BE FAITHFUL ON OUR WEDDING DAY!”Aaron screamed once more, tasting his tears. 

Robert closed his eyes at Aaron’s words, knowing he was right, knowing he broke promise after promise to Aaron.

Aaron had taken quite a few steps back, wiping his eyes and nose with his sleeve, and asked, “Where did you fuck her?”

“What?” Robert asked, trying to buy time, knowing for a fact, he could not tell Aaron the truth.

“Tell me!” Aaron asked, jaw set.

“Aaron please…” Robert pleaded.

“TELL ME!”

“NO!” Robert screamed.

Robert saw the moment realization hit Aaron and he let out a scream so powerful and heartbreaking Robert could feel his own heart shatter in Aaron’s scream.

“Was it in our bed? Before…before we’ve had a chance to be in it?” Aaron asks brokenly, breathless.

Robert doesn’t answer, his silence answering for him.

Next, Aaron starts punching the wall over and over again, plaster and paint flying everywhere. He then grabs the table, lifting it up off the ground like it weighed nothing, throwing it across the room, hitting the wall and window, shattering it. Aaron starts ripping the few photos that had been on the wall off their foundations, and all Robert can do is watch as his future gets destroyed.


End file.
